Some Kind of Angel
by Angel with a Crossbow
Summary: My first fanfiction... Every time I attempt to write a summary it ends up making the story look bad. Please just give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

Some Kind of Angel

A/N: Hello! This is my first ever story. I've never really written before so go easy okay? I decided to write a multiple chapter story because I just love reading them and I wondered if I could write something as enjoyable as the other stories I've read.

Everyone is a little younger in this story.

I changed Sophia's appearance in this… Don't be mad please.

I do not own The Walking Dead and I do not own any characters.

Chapter One

Have you ever seen the movie Titanic? When I was younger I was often compared to Rose. I had her beautiful, fiery, curly red hair and the same adventurous personality. I also loved someone people thought that I shouldn't.

Do you remember when Jack told Rose not to let that fire he loves about her burn out? She didn't, Jack had saved her. She stayed the same and loved Jack until she died and even after that. I, on the other hand, was what Rose would have been if she did let her fire burn out.

"Listen to me you stupid whore!" I was brought out of my thoughts as my husband's fist connected with my face.

"I'm sorry Ed!" I cried out willing him to go away and after a couple more hits he did. I was certain one day he would kill me. Unless this new disease got me first, people died and then after a while they would come back to life. Except they weren't the same, they didn't speak. They moaned and grunted and they came after you then they... I shuttered. We had to go to Atlanta; there was a refuge center there.

I walked into Sophia's, my daughter, room with a suitcase and started packing some of her clothing.

"What are you doing Mama?" I heard her soft voice from behind me. Sophia was the splitting imagine of her father. She had his brown hair and giant beautiful blue eyes. It was obvious to anyone who saw her that she was not Ed's. She had my nose and mouth, but the rest was HIM. When she was born I tried to convince Ed that she was his, that she got that appearance from my grandmother. But he hadn't believed me, three days later when I got home from the hospital was when the verbal abuse and name calling started. A month later I was back in the hospital from a "fall" I had taken down the stairs.

"We have to go honey, remember that disease that school got closed for?" I really didn't want her to be scared but how else do you tell a child this? "It's gotten pretty bad and there's a refuge center in Atlanta that we need to go to." I explained while rubbing comforting circles onto her back. I watched her nod slightly.

"Want to help me pack?" I asked even though I knew the answer. To my surprise, her face squished up a bit but she nodded again. I smiled. I loved my little girl. My only part of him I have left.

We packed everything we could think of blankets, clothing for all seasons, Ed had hundreds of MREs and we loaded them into our car and started towards Atlanta. I tried to not appear frighten. I needed Sophia to stay calm. Besides I didn't need to earn any more hits. As we got closer to the city it was like a parking lot on the highway. No cars were moving at all. Ed got out of the car and started talking to a young man and woman with a child that looked about Sophia's age.

"Mama, can we go talk with them?" I smiled. She was eager to play with someone her own age. I opened the door and the woman and her child came over.

"Hello, I'm Lori and this is my son Carl." She offered me a smile that I returned. Lori had long chocolate colored hair with the eyes to match. Her son had much darker hair and pretty light blue eyes.

"Carl!" Sophia said with joy as she ran over and hugged her friend. "We had English together…" she finished softly when Ed glared at her letting her arms drop to the sides. We spent the next few hours teaching our children to play checkers and then watching them play.

"I'm hungry." Carl stated after some time of silence. I got up and headed to the front of our car.

"Ed packed enough MREs to feed a small army." Just as I opened the door to get some Ed grabbed my hand.  
"We barely know these people." He growled. "This food won't last forever."

"I'm sorry." As he walked away I secretly took some and hid it in my purse to give to Carl and Sophia. I walked back over towards Lori and the kids, Shane was going to go checks things out and Lori wanted to go with them.

"I'll watch Carl, if you want." I offered, Lori smiled her thanks and told Carl to wait here when he asked to join them.

"Your dad is really nice." Sophia said to Carl.

"Shane isn't my dad, my dad is dead." Carl stated unhappily. It was silent after that and they continued playing checkers. When Lori and Shane got back both had solemn expressions and Lori had tears tracks on her face. Carl got up to comfort his mother and I pulled Sophia to me.

"Atlanta isn't an option anymore they were dropping bombs in the streets." Fights were breaking out on the highway. I pulled Sophia even closer to me. Things were like a blur after that I wasn't even thinking. I got into the back with Sophia scared to even be as far as the front seat from her. I closed my eyes and when I woke up we were at this camp and my neck hurt from lying in a strange position all night. Sophia wasn't next to me anymore and I felt a panic set in.

"You slept late lazy bitch."

And as though I was programmed computer the words "I'm sorry Ed" Came out.

"You women are cleaning the clothing, cooking, and teaching the stupid brats, that's all your good for anyway." His hideous smile came out. "Except for fucking." I was now standing outside looking down at my feet.

"And that brat of yours is with that brunette I'd like to fuck if I weren't stuck with your ugly ass." I still stared at my feet feeling humiliated as he walked away. As I looked up my eyes met with someone I haven't seen since I was eighteen. Those beautiful blue eyes, I only knew two people with those eyes. It suddenly became hard to breathe and that's when I knew that he was actually here. Looking back at me and I wasn't dreaming. I wanted to cry, my best friend, the man I had loved with a passion, the man who broke my heart, the man who gave me my beautiful daughter and still didn't know. Daryl Dixon.

So! I know I have a lot to learn but I hope you enjoyed! Was that a good length? Should it be longer? Please give me some advice! Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Some Kind of Angel

A/N: Hello! Yes, Daryl and Carol will be together in this! I just adore them! I think they are perfect for each other!

I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters.

Chapter Two

"_C'mon I wanna show ya something." said the six year old to his best friend as he pulled her through the woods. They had been wondering around for what seemed like hours but the girl didn't mind she was happy to spend time with him. She was excited for what her friend was eager to show her. They walked towards a stream which had lots of pretty white flowers around it. _

"_They are so pretty!" the girl said as she pulled her friend to the nearest bunch. She reached out and felt one of the petals. _

"_They are Cherokee Roses. The story is…" _

I woke up from the dream of my past, when Daryl first showed me the pretty flowers. They quickly had become my favorite and for many birthdays after he always presented me with the white beauties. Which was why my Sophia's middle name was Rose, I had wanted to give her to be Sophia Cherokee Rose. Ed said it sounded too long and that he hated the "stupid flowers". He allowed Rose though. I quickly changed out of my night clothes and into my clothing for the day.

"Sophia, time to get up." She mumbled something that sounded like "a little bit longer" then rolled onto her stomach. "You'll miss breakfast." Hoping to convince her that way, she looked up at me with sleepy eyes and frowned which I returned with a small smile.

"Fine mama, I'm up." She got up and straightened up her sleeping bag then got out her clothing for the day. I gave her a quick hug and kiss on the head before opening the tent door. Ed was nowhere to be seen. I secretly hoped that the walkers got him.

"I have to go help make breakfast; you come out to me when you're ready." She nodded her head and then started changing. I walked to the fire pit and started making breakfast as Lori came up.

"Good morning." She said as she started to help me. I looked over her shoulder and my eyes widened. Sitting next to my daughter was Daryl. "What?" Lori said and turned around. "They kinda look alike." She looked at me with the tilt of the head before continuing on with the meal. I watched my daughter with her father for a couple more seconds before I turned to help Lori, a tiny smile on my face.

Breakfast was served and eaten in a blur Daryl didn't seem to recognize me and I didn't blame him. My long gorgeous hair that he used to play with when he thought I had fallen asleep didn't exist now. That had gone, Ed said I was trying to attract other men so he took the kitchen scissors and cut it close to my scalp after giving me some of the scars on my arms. I was nothing like the bright, beautiful girl he knew ten years ago. I was weak, and I hated myself and I hated Ed for making me like this.

"Mama, I thought Mr. Dixon was scary at first but he's actually really nice." Sophia said to me while we were washing the dishes. "He's really cool actually! He has a crossbow! Isn't that cool mama?"

"Yes that is really cool." I smiled at her. I wish I could tell her the truth at that moment but I thought it would be easier to explain if Daryl was there to help me. If that was what he wanted. We finished the dishes talking about nothing and everything. I was running out of clean clothing and decided to do our laundry.

"What do you need washed?" We headed to our tent and I grabbed Ed's dirty pants and shirts as well as my own and Sophia's. As I backed out of our tent I walked straight back into Daryl. I haven't been this close to him since Sophia was… okay that didn't help my train of thought. The clothing fell to the floor forgotten. He was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't read. His hair was shorter than before, his eyes as beautiful as ever but, his arms were larger than before from all the hunting…

"Mama?" My cheeks were completely red and it took all of me to compose myself. "What's wrong?" I bent down and pick up the now even dirtier clothing, now I really wish I had my Maytag. As I turned and put on a confused expression I answered her with a nothing. I turned and walked down to the quarry before he could say anything and wondered what that expression meant. Did he recognize me?

Later that day, Shane decided that we needed more supplies and that they should send a group into the city. Glenn, a young Korea boy, usually always went by himself but it was decided that we would need more supplies than usual this time so a larger group was required. Ed was supposed to go but he fought Shane and complained without stop and it annoyed Merle to the point where he offered to go instead. Which suprised me greatly, Merle never did anything for anyone other then Merle. So that afternoon Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle, T-Dog, and Morales went off to Atlanta to see what they could scavenge. Daryl, who was never much of a people person decided to hunt while his brother was away.

I was down at the quarry again holding my hand under the water, the night before Ed had made me pull a log from the fire resulting with a burn on my hand. 'Maybe it'll add another scar to my collection.' I thought bitterly.

"_Can you take me for a ride?" the beautiful sixteen year old asked the smile never leaving her face as she looked up at who everyone considered her "boyfriend", something she secretly wished was true. _

"_Try to stay on, don't wanna have to scrape your ass off the street." He said as he got on his brother's motorcycle. Her smile widened as she climbed on behind him and held him tightly, screaming in excitement as they sped off down the road. _

His brother had gotten so mad at them for taking "his baby" that Daryl ended up getting a black eye, split lip, and broken ribs in the fight that they had. I was starting to walk back to camp when I heard what I thought was a car alarm echoing throughout the hills. I rushed and when I got there was an unknown man carrying Carl and walking towards Lori whose expression looked like she was seeing a ghost. Sophia came over to me and I held her close as we watched the man joyfully embrace who I would soon find out to be his wife. I looked around and the group was missing two faces one, Daryl, the other was Merle. Was he dead? Daryl was going to be so upset. Which I knew was an understatement, Merle was all Daryl had. Or at least all he thought he had.

After dinner I soon learned that unknown man was Rick, Lori's husband and Carl's father. He was an officer and was Shane's partner and best friend. Carl was ecstatic about having his father back and kept at least an arm close to him since his return. I also learned that Merle wasn't dead. He had gotten left behind. I didn't catch the reason why, Ed had ordered I go get something from our tent for him. I knew I was getting a beating after I returned, I can tell from the look in his eyes. I couldn't ask Lori if Sophia could sleep with them since they would probably want time alone together. I had tried to protect her from seeing something like this all her life, she knew, living with us it was impossible not to, but those nights I always told her to close her eyes and sing softly "You are my Sunshine" to herself to block out everything.

I felt Ed pull me roughly towards our tent, knowing that these bruises weren't going to compare to what happened next I focused on Daryl and our past, Sophia when she was a baby. I closed my eyes… You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…


End file.
